


Cut It! Wonwoo x Junhui

by abnegative



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Jealousy, M/M, PWP, Smut, WhatPlot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: There’s not really a plot just crop top Wonwoo and some bathroom sex.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Cut It! Wonwoo x Junhui

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Wonwoo sulked, slumped further down into the couch, trying to play it off as Jeonghan settled beside him. “Come on,” Jeonghan slapped his knee and grabbed it, shaking the rapper’s bones. “Somethings wrong, I can tell, I told you to go to bed earlier so you wouldn’t be tired and grumpy.”

Wonwoo frowned and closed his eyes. “You’re right, I’m just tired....” he latched on to the excuse thrown into his lap and ran with it. At least with his eyes closed he didn’t have to watch them. They looked like they were having such a good time despite having been stuck in this tiny dressing room for endless hours.

Usually Wonwoo had no trouble getting Junhui’s attention. He usually had his little kitty cat eating out of the palm of his hand, stretching his long legs out, pawing desperately at Wonwoo for attention. Junhui was always around him, checking on him, making sure he was eating and sleeping and drinking plenty of water. He knew he was busy, Wonwoo knew they were all busy, but Junhui always had enough time for him.

Wonwoo opened his eyes just enough to narrow them fiercely in a death glare aimed right at Joshua before closing them again. He loved Joshua, as a friend of course, but the man was hogging all of his kitty cat’s attention.

Wonwoo sighed loudly and huffed a little as he shifted around and got more comfortable. Now Junhui was clowning around in the corner with Hansol, his face lit up brightly, the other rapper making him explode with loud giggles. Wonwoo frowned so hard his eyebrows met in the middle. Why was Junhui ignoring him? “You okay?” Mingyu appeared beside him with a cold can of Coke and Wonwoo eyed it suspiciously. “What do you want?” he asked and Mingyu chuckled realising he was foiled by Wonwoo’s perception. “I want a selfie with you please Hyung? We haven’t posted any selfies together for ages and they’re going to steal our spotlight.” 

Wonwoo looked over to the corner where somehow Soonyoung had wheedled and cajoled Jihoon into making a TikTok with him and laughed under his breath. “Okay,” he took the Coke and crushed close to Mingyu while the other snapped selfies. The warmth of the big body comfortingly close to him was a welcome relief but it wasn’t the same. Wonwoo missed Junhui’s touch, his gentle fingertips sliding down his forearm, a featherlight brush of hair away from his forehead. He craved it endlessly.

As they huddled on stage for the ending formation of the choreo they all did their part. Wonwoo’s favourite part was when Junhui pulled him from the centre to the back of the formation and then he got to lean back in. When Junhui grabbed for his arm Wonwoo felt all warm but it was fleeting and futile and he was left wanting more.

_Maybe if I ruffle his hair?_ Wonwoo thought as he looked down at Junhui bobbing around in front of him. He reached out with a hand and ruffled the dancer’s deep maroon hair, enjoying the silky soft texture, hoping he at least gained a smile in return but without any way of knowing until the broadcast.

The smile was all he hoped for. Wonwoo climbed into the designated van for the hip hop team and his lip dropped when he saw Junhui clinging to Minghao as they crawled into the performance team van. Junhui was clingy when he was tired, and tired clingy Junhui was Wonwoo’s favourite. He grumbled under his breath as he tried to ignore the sinking pit of sadness in his stomach. He tried to let it go.

A few days later he’d had it. It was the last schedule of their comeback and Junhui was still avoiding him. Wonwoo watched him laughing in the corner with Hansol again, hating the fact that they’d gotten so much closer during this comeback. He felt unnoticed, uninteresting, most of all he felt replaced. When Junhui looked tired and needed a lap to rest his weary little head he’d gone over to where Joshua was on the other couch and stretched out on top of him.

“Whats wrong?” Mingyu asked, sensitive as always, handing Wonwoo a much-needed coffee. “Nothing,” Wonwoo sulked and tried to avoid looking over to the other couch across the dressing room. “Cuddle?” Mingyu’s dark eyes, always swimming with kindness and affectionate, radiated warmth down at him and Wonwoo shifted over to make room next to him on the couch. 

Wonwoo let the other rapper hold him close, soaking in the physical comfort of his body warmth, enjoying the luxury of the younger’s affection. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into Mingyu’s neck as he felt strong fingers weaving through his short dark hair. When he opened them again he thought he caught Junhui looking in their direction but he must have been mistaken. He was sure it was just wishful thinking. 

“Hey!” Seungcheol sat on the footstool opposite the couch with a mischievous grin. “How about a special treat for our Carats today?” “What do you have in mind hyung?” Mingyu asked suspiciously but Seungcheol shook his head and held up a pair of scissors. “Not you,” his smirk focused on Wonwoo almost maniacally, “Wonwoo let’s cut your shirt.”

“What, like sleeveless?” Wonwoo frowned and Seungcheol’s laughter filled the space. “No, across the bottom. Let’s make it a crop, come on, the fans will go wild! And what’s the point of all that hard work in the gym if you aren’t going to show it off!”

Wonwoo only needed a second to think about it before agreeing. “Yeah fuck it. Let’s cut it off!” Maybe this would get Junhui’s attention.

He stood up and Seungcheol wielded the scissors under Mingyu’s assistance. “What’s happening?” Minghao appeared out of nowhere and soon there was a little crowd cutting the bottom of Wonwoo’s tshirt into a crop while Soonyoung’s loud cheers filled the room. Wonwoo inspected the results in the mirror and was satisfied. All those gym hours had really done his body good and he looked amazing; even he could admit that to himself. If only Junhui would just look at him.

“Yes!” Jeonghan cheered as they ran from the stage to the dressing room. “We’re done!” Everyone laughed at his enthusiasm for a rest which was unmatched by his enthusiasm for anything else. They filled the dressing room and began to change shirts and shoes, fill bags with belongings, find snacks and bottles of water. Wonwoo ignored the cold breeze across his belly as he decided now was the perfect time to slip into the bathroom and graba few minutes alone. He didn’t even really need to go; he just needed some time to breathe. 

He let the door swing closed behind him and walked over to the sink. The comeback had flown by, even though every day was a struggle, both physically and mentally. Nonetheless it was over too quickly. They just had to do a live broadcast and then a few relaxing days rest besides some online fansign stuff. Nothing too strenuous.

Wonwoo ran the water and leaned down to splash some on his face. It was cold, abrasively refreshing, and calmed his fire somewhat. He’d stand here for a minute, cool off, mentally prepare himself to see Junhui clinging to Minghao as they piled into the vans. As much as he hated it he didn’t know what else to do. How was he supposed to corner his best friend and beg for his attention?

When he heard the creak of the door swinging open he looked up in surprise. Cold hands trembled as they wrapped around his bare waist and hot breath fanned across the back of his neck. “Wonwoo.....” Junhui whispered as he pressed closer, making the space between them disappear, “why are you hiding in here?”

“I-“ Wonwoo stuttered a little at the sudden intrusion. “I just wanted a minute...” he said and held his breath as the heat of Junhui’s lips teased at his earlobe. “Another minute away from me?” Junhui’s voice twisted in a whine and he pulled away sharply. “What?” Wonwoo exclaimed in surprise as he spun around and faced the other eye to eye. 

“You’re the one avoiding me,” Wonwoo frowned as he reached out to drag Junhui back into his space. “You’re always with Mingyu,” Junhui whined but let himself be pulled close. His smile became a smirk as he let his fingertips trail across Wonwoo’s bare stomach and linger in the fine strip of hair below his bellybutton.

“You’re always with, well....” Wonwoo closed his eyes as Junhui sank onto his knees. “You’re always with anyone but me.” His breathing intensified as he leaned back on the sink for support and Junhui fumbled with the buttons on his pants. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Junhui kneeling before him, hands working his pants open as his innocent eyes blinked misleadingly soft and gentle.

“I was giving you space,” he pouted. “You’re supposed to come and steal me away.” Wonwoo frowned, confused, had Junhui just been trying to make him jealous this whole time? He didn’t have long to contemplate the idea before Junhui was pressing wet kisses, urgent and nervous, into the hard smooth skin of his bare stomach.

Any jealousy Wonwoo harboured was washed away in a world of warmth. The kisses on his stomach turned into little bites, teeth scraping ticklish and tantalising, leaving a wet trail in their wake. “I don’t like you ignoring me,” Junhui complained as he slipped his fingers into the waistband of Wonwoo’s pants and pulled them down in one slide. “I don’t like you spending all your time with Mingyu.”

Wonwoo’s knees went weak as Junhui grabbed his cock and began to stroke it gently. “I don’t want to share you,” his hot breath ghosted down Wonwoo’s length and the rapper shivered even though it was warm. He’d never been so hard in his life.

“I don’t want to share you either,” Wonwoo managed to make the words as his cock slipped past Junhui’s lips and halfway down his throat. He didn’t want to look, he knew it would be too much, but he couldn’t resist catching the sight of Junhui on his knees for him. 

God, he was so beautiful, even in the harsh lighting of this tv studio bathroom. Junhui stared up at him, eyes watery and glistening, mouth stuffed full of Wonwoo’s cock. Wonwoo let his thumb trail across Junhui’s cheek before slipping it into his mouth to fill him even more. “I don’t want you to look at anyone but me Junnie. Remember that.”

Junhui’s nod was barely perceptible but enough to satisfy Wonwoo’s jealous tendencies. He hissed out a low sound of pleasure as his hips thrust and his cock slid further back into Junhui’s throat. He could feel the flat of his tongue pressing, massaging, urging his cock to release. He wouldn’t though. His pretty little kitten deserved better than that.

“Stop,” he pulled at Junhui’s shirt and the dancer released his cock. The cold air hit and the sensation made him shiver. “We don’t have much time,” Junhui whispered as Wonwoo quickly relived him of his jeans and felt the soft skin of Junhui’s ass in his big hands. “Trust me baby,” Wonwoo nuzzled into Junhui’s neck and inhaled possessively, “we aren’t going to need much time.”

Their lips met, finally, in a kiss that was way too urgent. Wonwoo could still feel possessiveness rampaging through his body as he licked deep into Junhui’s mouth. He licked desperately, teeth clashing, tongues dancing wildly and wetter. Wonwoo pulled back before nipping at Junhui’s bottom lip making the other whine. “Do you let Joshua kiss you like this?” Wonwoo seethed, lust and jealousy ruling his brain, the desire to hold and bite and own Junhui overwhelming.

“Of course not,” Junhui looked down briefly and back up to meet Wonwoo’s gaze. “I’m yours Wonwoo. Never doubt that.” He pulled at his shirt and raised it over his head, tossing it to the floor as he stepped out of his jeans and kicked them aside. Naked, glowing and golden despite the harsh artificial lights, Junhui was everything in the world that was beautiful to Wonwoo.

The next kiss was a little softer but no less desperate. Wonwoo pulled away from it to trail his tongue around Junhui’s earlobe, down the side of his neck, sucking a little at the skin that would stay hidden below the neckline of his shirt. “Do you want me to turn around?” Junhui’s head was thrown back, resting against the mirror behind the sink, his neck and chest littered with little red marks. Any other day Wonwoo would say yes and turn Junhui around, press his body hard into the cold tiles of the vanity cupboard, spread his ass wide and bend him over and take what he wanted. Today he wanted to hold him a little closer, a little warmer, something to quell the insecurity twisting and feeding and growing inside him.

“Come here,” Wonwoo pulled the dancer closer and lifted him onto the vanity cupboard. There wasn’t much space beside the ceramic sink but it didn’t matter. Wonwoo was holding him tightly and would never let him fall. His fingertips traced Junhui’s neck again and his lips tasted the skin stretched across his prominent collarbones. It wasn’t enough. He wanted to feel all of Junhui, craved the warmth of his body, wanting nothing more than to feel him from the inside. Hands trailed down to dance across plump thighs and Wonwoo marvelled quietly over how smooth they were.

He pushed them apart and ran his hands all the way up the inside, sighing with satisfaction when he found the juncture where hip and thigh became a short tangle of silky pubic hair.The rest of Junhui’s body was mostly hairless and Wownoo always found this place a most welcome surprise. “God I want you so bad,” he husked in his deep baritone, sank deeper by the weight of his arousal, and Junhui opened his legs for the man nestled between them.

“There’s lube in my bag,” Junhui’s eyes flicked briefly over Wonwoo’s shoulder to where he’d dropped his backpack. “Did you come in here to seduce me?” Wonwoo’s voice was dark but his eyes sparkled with mischief as Junhui’s ears turned red on the tips. “Maybe,” he whispered but Wonwoo was already rummaging through the bag to find it.

“I missed you,” Wonwoo was all open mouthed kisses on any part of Junhui his lips could find. His slick fingers found Junhui’s entrance and one finger pressed inside wringing a sharp gasp from the other. “You missed me or you missed this?” Junhui rolled his hips against Wonwoo’s finger in a wordless plea for another. “You, this, everything, all of it....” Wonwoo pushed in a second finger and Junhui’s clenched around him as his ankles locked behind Wonwoo’s back. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Wonwoo’s fingers curled inside him as his other hand stroked Junhui’s cock drawing tiny beads of moisture from the tip. “Enough,” Junhui pleaded, “I’m ready, just fuck me.” The profanity seemed so out of place coming from the dancer with the delicately joyful nature but it just made Wonwoo feel hotter. He wanted to draw more expletives from Junhui’s lips, make him forget that anyone could hear them, he wanted the dancer to lose himself in the feeling of Wonwoo inside him. Wonwoo pulled the makeshift crop top over his head and tossed it onto the bathroom floor and slid his pants off his body.

He didn’t make him wait any longer. Wonwoo tugged at his cock once, twice, spreading the extra lube until it was glistening and stiff. He pressed the head of his cock, blunt and throbbing, gently at Junhui’s hole before taking a deep breath and sinking deep inside him. He didn’t have the patience to go slow. He slid slick and hot as deep as he could and Junhui’s head fell back against the mirror. “Wonwoo,” he groaned and Wonwoo gathered him even closer. “Say it kitten.” His hips began to thrust slow but deep, so deep, this position was incredible. “Say my name. Say it loud so everyone will know who makes you feel this way.”

“Wonwoo...” Junhui moaned loudly as he squirmed in Wonwoo’s arms. Wonwoo smiled into the soft skin of Junhui’s neck and inhaled deeply. He loved this, Junhui’s bare chest pressed against his, their heartbeats thundering their own duet. This was what he’d been craving. Not just the physical pleasure, but the connection, the deep affection held so precious as their bodies rocked together.

“Say it again kitten,” Wonwoo sped up a little as his cock dragged in and out of Junhui’s warm body. “Wonwoo....” Junhui gasped and rolled his hips in search of more, deeper, anything to chase a little closer to the edge. “Who’s the only one who sees you like this?” Wownoo mouthed at Junhui’s shoulder before biting down hard on the muscle. “You,” Junhui whined, keening into Wonwoo’s strong arms, clenching tightly as if he could draw the man even deeper inside him. Wonwoo knew he was close; he could tell by how squirmy his kitten was. 

It was enough. One hand secured Junhui close around the back, the other reached down between their bodies. “Cum for me,” Wonwoo’s voice was so heavy with exertion and laden with pure want. “Cum for me and me only Junnie. Tell me who’s kitten you are.” “Yours,” Junhui cried out as pleasure made his whole body tremble. “I’m yours Wonwoo, always...” the heat of his cum, wet and thick, filled Wonwoo’s hand as Junhui’s hips chased every drop from his body. It was so satisfying to hold the trembling man in his arms and feel how hot he was from pleasure, from the orgasm making his body shake. It was all Wonwoo ever wanted.

“Baby,” he crooned as Junhui relaxed, panting and overstimulated, overwhelmed as Wonwoo kept pounding into his pliant body. “My baby. My precious Junnie,” Wonwoo’s head fell onto Junhui’s shoulder and as he came, body tingling and mind spinning, he shook all over with pure gratification. The rapture in his climax filled his chest with happiness as he indulged in the wetness filling Junhui’s body. He slowed, softening, relaxing, worshipping Junhui all the way to the end with kisses gentler than anything ever between them before. “Never forget how precious you are to me Junnie,” Wownoo said as he slid out. “Never forget how much I need you.”

They ignored a few uncomfortable glances thrown their way as they filed into line and towards the vans. They’d cleaned up as best they could in the tiny tv studio bathroom but it was futile anyway. Wonwoo had already made clear his intentions to get dirty again when they got home. They could clean up properly under the steam of a soothing hot shower. This time instead of clinging to Minghao Junhui smiled shyly over at Wonwoo as he climbed into the performance team’s car. Wonwoo smiled back and this time, despite Junhui still choosing the seat besides Minghao, Wonwoo didn’t feel so bad.

“Thanks,” he said as he sat behind Seungcheol and began scrolling through his phone. “What for?” the leader asked and Wonwoo smirked a little to himself. “The crop top. It was a great idea.” He just needed the attention and in the end he got it.


End file.
